1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns automatically sending data for output of an image of a user guide that informs a user how to configure an interface card that is installable in a device with image output capabilities. More particularly, the invention concerns an interface card that automatically sends such data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interface cards are often installed in devices with image output capabilities so as to interface those devices to networks or other devices. For example, a network interface card is installed in a printer so as to interface the printer to a network. Likewise, a DVD interface card or CD-ROM interface card is installed in a computer system so as to interface the computer system to a DVD drive or a CD-ROM drive, thereby allowing the computer system to output images stored on DVD disks and CD-ROMs. As yet a further example, a display interface card such as a graphics accelerator card is installed in a computer so as to provide an improved interface to a display. Other examples of such interface cards exist.
When interface cards are installed by a manufacturer in a device, the manufacturer can easily check to see if the card is installed and configured properly. However, when an end user installs an interface card, the end user must make sure that the card is installed and configured properly. Problems are often encountered in this process, particularly by end users who are not familiar with the installation procedures. In addition, if the card does not work properly once it is installed, the user has little way of knowing if the problem is with the configuration of the card or the connection between the card and the device.